The primary objective of the "Community Alcoholism and Treatment Services" Program is to provide Alcoholism Counselling, Education, Prevention and Rehabilitation services for eligible residents with problems of Alcoholism and Alcohol Abuse. Additional efforts will be directed to address family problems of the alcoholic through the implementation of a Comprehensive Community Alcoholism Education and Prevention which will also encompass the youth. The objectives of the problem will be achieved through hiring four Professional Staff to provide Groups and Individualized counselling, Family Counselling, Education and Referral Services. The services of the Counsellors will be supplemented by volunteers, creation of drop-in services of existing rehabilitation and treatment centers. Resources which have been and will continue to be utilized include the Indian Health Services, Bureau of Indian Affairs, Tribal and Local Law and Order Systems, various treatment and rehabilitation facilities, local civic, community and Church organizations and also State Employment and Welfare, County Welfare Services available in the Community. The Yankton Sioux Tribe shall be the grantee and sponsor of the "Community Alcoholism and Treatment Services" Program.